Enterprise software systems are often divided into multiple applications, where each application maintains its own data and user interfaces. When entering similar data into different applications, a user may activate a source application, copy a desired data value from a first interface of the source application, activate a destination application, and paste the data value into an input field in a second interface of the destination application. When multiple data values are to be entered, this context switching process between applications may be performed once for each of the data values. However, iteratively switching between applications may be time-consuming.